


Mostly Void, Partially Stars

by fairytal3catcher



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, a type of character study?, abuse of the quote "mostly void partially stars", existentialism?, i don't even know what this is tbh, philosophy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytal3catcher/pseuds/fairytal3catcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil thinks of the phrase, "mostly void, partially stars" sometimes.<br/>Most times, he's not thinking about the ocean of night that looms above his town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Void, Partially Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh it's almost five in the morning and all I know is that I have feelings and for some reason, I feel it makes sense to update my never updated AO3 account. 
> 
> Very small content warnings: mention of being drunk, mention of "feeling low." I think it's pretty safe.

Mostly void, partially stars, he thought.

He thought this often for different reasons. Sometimes, he would look up into the ocean of darkness and think this to himself, aware of the spatial differences between aforementioned void and stars. Sometimes, he would think of the world—mostly earth and its elements, partially small towns and sentient beings. Sometimes, he would gaze out into the desert, then back at his bizarre, though thriving nevertheless, community. Sometimes, he thought of this as he was drunk or feeling especially low. 

Thoughts would fill his head that weren’t necessarily pleasant nor unpleasant. Was he actually mostly void and partially person? A philosopher could answer that, he imagined, and at one point in his life or another, he had been a philosopher (we've all been, he'd argue) even if that state of being was just in that moment. When he tried to think of the answer though, he turned up with next to nothing. There were times where he felt like mostly void, partially Cecil; or mostly Cecil, partially void, but pinning it down felt like a moot point in the chaos that was life. He wanted to know, though. Especially for the times where he felt like the former.

And, honestly, until the scientist came to Night Vale, he did feel like mostly void, partially stars more times than he cared to admit. Not so much that he could constantly feel the void surrounding what little glow came with only being partially light, but enough. That first year, he felt so many things, the least important being that void filling itself. As more important things were experienced, the void filled itself with stars and love and butterflies. Mostly Cecil, partially night.

When he met Carlos in the Arby’s parking lot that fateful night, staring up at the lights above, he thought to himself: mostly void, partially stars. When he looked over to Carlos, who held his hand, though, he thought of the warmth. They were neither mostly nor partly, but from thereon, whole.


End file.
